Army of Marionettes
by ihvee
Summary: "She thinks her fake identity is slowly draining the sense of her real one. Her missions, her duty, her lies, all makes no sense to her. She is - oh so very lost. But there is one thing she is sure of, she loves him. And their love will bring back her sanity." Tony and Ziva / TIVA AU – ish. Set at the beginning of S3.


**Yo les asticots!**

 **I have been reading tony &ziva fanfiction for a while now, and I decided I wanted to write my own. This is what came out of it. It's the first time I attempt to write, advice and constructive criticism are welcomed. This is story is dedicated to the beautiful and talented ,thank you for you support and advice, I nominate myself as your little writing probette. (But please, be gentle on the head slaps.)**

 **Thank you to the wonderful NCISbinge who has helped me with my mistakes, your advice is precious and making me progress. And that is all I'd like. I am grateful for your time. Thank you so much!**

 **Summary** **: "** She thinks her fake identity is slowly draining the sense of her real one. Her missions, her duty, her lies, all makes no sense to her. She is - oh _so_ very lost. But there is one thing she is sure of, she loves him. And their love will bring back her sanity."

 **Set at the end of season2, beginning of season3. AU-ish from there. For the purpose of the plot I'm rearranging the investigation on Kate's death and Ari's implication and motives.**

 **Inspired by the song Wicked Games by Chris Isaak**

* * *

 _ **i. silouhette**_

 _ **D.C - Present Day**_

" _She knew. She knew she should not have let this happen. She should not have let herself fall for him. Their story was bound to end before it had even truly begun. It was inevitable. But if their future were to die on their lips, the memory of their love would remain. Their story would be passed on as a myth, told by the nomads to the children, heard from coast to coast, from Cairo up to Tel Aviv. And it would end the same way it started. With a book." -_ E..M

* * *

 _ **Tel Aviv – 36 months ago**_

Ari Haswari was the eldest of the Mossad director _'s_ children - Eli David. Much like Ziva, his younger half sister _,_ he had been trained for one and only purpose – to be daddy's little soldier. His father had shaped him into becoming his mole to infiltrate Hamas. From a young age he would follow his father to his undercover Mossad missions. Ironically enough, his presence on the face of **E** arth was the result of one of Eli David's mission. He had met Ari's mother **,** Dr Hasmia Haswari, while posing as Doctor Benjamin Weinstein in a Jerusalem hospital to withdraw classified information from a wounded Hamas operative – with or without the use of medical drugs to get him what he needed. Ari had suspected that Eli had slept with his mother for the only purpose of having a son with Arab blood, only to have another **...** gadget to serve him for Mossad.

That was what taunted Ari, as if life had mocked him from the very beginning. He would only ever be daddy's little toy to play around with as he wished. He doubted his father had ever loved his mother. He had never married her after all, leaving Ari with the bitter taste of being a bastard. The hatred he felt towards him had only intensified over the years. The speculations he had towards his father **'s** intentions regarding his mother had been confirmed when he had determined his father was responsible for his mother's _"unfair and unfortunate"_ death.

He swore on his mother's grave that Eli David would be destroyed with the one valuable moral the Mossad director had - loyalty. He joined Hamas and then associated himself with Al-Qaeda whilst still working for Mossad, not giving a thought at his reckless behaviour. Unknown to the director, he had not created a perfect moll but a blood thirsty terrorist seeking for revenge.

* * *

 _ **Tel Aviv – 36 months ago**_

Eli David did not like this, and he most definitely did not want this. He did not want to establish a "working relation" between Mossad and NCIS. Interpol had thoroughly advised national intelligence agencies to work cooperatively with each other to have a network of information flowing between different countries without boundaries. Which, as a result, would improve the combat against international fraud and most recently, the increasing threat of terrorism.

"They assure that learning from each agency's methodology will become a crucial factor to gain some control on terrorism. We stand stronger together!" A recently employed liaison journalist said with a smile, her forced enthusiasms were a poor attempt to hide her nerves. No one liked to announce to the Mossad director news he would surely reject.

And no one, wanted to face the consequences of being the person who announced it.

"We stand stronger together? Is that what is written on their statement? Do you think Interpol would treat this as a... _team spirit_ encouragement, Miss Ashkenadi?" He asked, clearly unamused by her idiotic comment.

"I-, um... no, they would not. Although they-, they do state that this is part of an inter-agency communication program." She said, the small smile still present on her face, an effort to cover her slip-up. Judging from the glare he gave her, it failed. Much like all her desperate attempts to impress the Director. _Damn it!_ She was positive she was good at her job but with three ridiculously unconformable conversations, multiple stupid remarks and a spilled coffee on his suit, she doubted she would keep this liaison position any longer.

"You can put the dossier on my desk and leave. Close the door on your way out."

She left without saying another word. He had observed her every move since her first day, analysed all information there was to know about her and examined each and every one of her reports she had done in the past. And, oh- he could already see it. She would be the type of employee that would babble with her friends and reveal classified information by mistake, or she would accidentally leave a political file on the train or maybe, she would barge into a confidential meeting because "she thought it was the staff lounge. " Oh yes, he was already picturing it. And Mossad did not need unnecessary disturbance.

She was fired the next day.

He made no effort to contact the NCIS director. If these _Americans_ were so keen on becoming "friendly" with Mossad, then they would be the ones who would engage contact. However, the absence of co-operation had not gone unnoticed by Interpol. He was warned – twice, on his lack of participation. And for once, it seemed the director would be one who would learn to take an order. So he did. But Eli David was no fool. He did not trust NCIS. He guessed the feeling was mutual. And it was. He would not risk Mossad, and mostly his status, to be compromised by agents from another agency who looked a little too closely into the Mossad methodology. Methods, Interpol would not approve of.

He convened Ari to his office within the next week. The mission he was giving him was delicate, he knew it. Initially, Ari's assignment was to "make sure NCIS minded their own business". That had always been the Director's way. He would always be very brief on official orders. Good agents understood the insinuation behind his hard stare. Ari was to spy on NCIS. The others did not last long. His word choice would assure the safety of Mossad. If, by any means, an officer were disappoint the Director, and provoke a public scandal with the discovery of his assignment and endanger the integrity of the agency, he would simply state the officer misunderstood his orders, he would then publicly apologize on the behalf of whichever idiot failed him. Then, he would erase any trace of the particular officer in the history of Mossad.

Nothing bribed agents, and a corrupted cover up could not provide.

Although, this situation occurred very rarely. He expected officers to obey and do has they were told. That was their duty, and no one dared to anger the man at the head of Mossad. His treatment towards his children as officers was no different. If not, he expected more of them. He would not let years of training and hard work be wasted. But as the Director's son, Ari did have some advantage to assure the completion of this very specific mission. He would be sent to America under a false identity - only to be cautious. The sudden move of Mossad officers to the United States usually raised some suspicions. Then, he would be provided with contacts to gather the information he needed. His work needed to be discreet, and NCIS would not appreciate being monitored.

Eli believed Ari was an excellent undercover officer. And this assignment was proving him right. NCIS were poking their nose in Mossad's business. He would not declare publicly any complaints to the agency. Supposedly, he was not aware of their business either. Still, he ensured NCIS would have nothing to find.

Oh yes, there had been a time where Eli David believed his son was the product of his loyalty to Mossad, resulting into a perfect puppet to guide. There had been a time, when the director could mingle with associates, smother the voice of whom he did not like and continue with the perfectly mastered act of friendship with other agencies only to protect is own position. He was a man of power after all. And nothing could stop a man with an army of marionettes.

And oh, how that time had been grand...while it lasted.

Ari swore he would be the one who would put an end his father's show-act. And his time in America would be the occasion to do so. If Eli was foolish enough to deliberately leave him unsupervised and with a full list of contacts at his service, then let his grand act begin.

* * *

 _ **Tel Aviv – 34 months ago**_

The directors first doubts about Ari occurred when he was informed his officer had been seen exchanging documents with a Hamas spy. Information is quick and theories are formed. And a particularly threatening one seemed to be burning right under the directors eyes.

His own son, _betraying_ Mossad?

It could not be. But when in doubt, the Director always seemed to be able to pull the right strings to perfectly guide him towards the truth. Or at least, the truth that suits him the most. Except, in this case, when officers shamefully admit, they seemed to have unwillingly participated in Ari's treason by providing him information, he had no choice than to confront the truth.

Fists meet the hard surface as quick as he theorises his own plan for revenge. And – _it's personal._

* * *

 _ **Tel Aviv – 33 months and 3 weeks ago**_

Jet lag still clouded her mind when Ziva was directly called back to her duty – only 8 hours after her mission to the UK had been officially terminated. From the tone of his secretary's phone call, she guessed he would not asks her if she had a good trip. In recent times it appeared to be all about political affairs – and political affairs only. She laughed at own thought - had there ever been a time when the Director of Mossad did not keep his own personal priorities in mind ? Although, this time when she finally entered the headquarters ruled by her father, the harsh breeze of oppression slapped her brutally. She was no stranger to the tension that instinctively flared up whenever she was in the presence of other officers. Despite it, the hurricane of austere glares somewhat troubled her serenity – and the outburst of whispers that also came along did not ease her mind. Is there something she is not aware of? She observed her surroundings, noticed the gossip passing from one operative to the ears of her father's assistant. The woman also stole a glance towards Ziva's direction.

Deciding she had got enough of it, Ziva approached the desk of the woman is question, and without a greeting, pulled out a pile of confidential files, sending them none too gently on the desk.

"Did Mossad expect me to be imprisoned in the Tower of London for officers to scrutinize me like I am coming back from a battlefield?" She said, exasperation tied with her words. This might be a record, five minutes in and her presence in Tel Aviv seemed already disturbing.

"Hello to you too, officer David." Replied the newly replacing secretary with a smile. "Well, let's say learning you were escorted to the airport by the British military service was a bit surprising."

"I had a misunderstanding with the royals. But it's sorted." Ziva shrugged off.

"I am sure it is." She answered back with an untroubled laugh. But her tone turned serious when she added, "It is to your father you need to say that. He does not seem reassured by the image you gave Mossad."

Ziva sighted, slowly left the secretary's bureau and turned to enter the father's office. She stopped in front of the door. Looked behind her once more, the whole room was still observant, the weight of their gaze was puzzling.

She knocked on the door and entered the silent room. Her father stood alone in the cold atmosphere, with his back to her, and absently stared out of the window. She awkwardly waited, not knowing what to expect. The Mossad Director's harsh voice was unsettling, but his silence was even more alarming.

"How are the British?" He asked, his voice completely strict.

"MI6 notified me.." she started tentatively, she knew he was awaiting for a slip up, so he could unleash his judgement court. "MI6, notified me. They did not appreciate my joke about the Queen."

He did not comment and continued to impose his silent treatment. With his back to her, any facial reaction remained unknown. But then suddenly, to her great astonishment, he laughed, and even more remarkable, did not mutter one single accusation. She did not know how to take it, continued to wait and stood still. The subject of this immense tension is the end her mission,is it not?

"I take it they did not like the long lost royal cousin turning out to be a Mossad operative."He continued, almost jokingly.

His unexpected joy was hiding something, her instincts were telling her so. Regardless, she took it as an opportunity to present her royal affairs as a success.

"Well after some convincing, some monarchs turn out to be quite talkative. In less than a week I already had the information Mossad needed."

"Good. I will send a peace offering to Buckingham Palace. Inform the Queen it was nothing personal. Mossad were only intercepting a very messy deal. I am convinced MI6 will thank us in the following weeks." The calm in his tone was nearly convincing.

She expected him to add something, a well placed phrase to let her know he was unhappy of her reckless decision making. She should have known flirting with Prince Harry was not the best of techniques to uncover the Intel she needed.

Trying to seduce a royal, especially when you supposedly family related, was an idiotic reason for her cover to be blown up. It could have been prevented.

Daddy deputy was well aware of it and she knew it.

She wondered why he had not voiced his disappointment. In reality, the director was only safeguarding his own deal-making. Disappointed or not, MI6 was now another source of information for him. Because Eli knew time was ticking, but the time he had was unknown, Ari was a walking time bomb ready to explode. And the director was already planning the re-establishment of his agency's integrity. His son's vengeance was unpredictable. Having a foreign intelligence owing him a favour would be convenient, to protect his own position. And he needed Ziva to listen to him. Because she would be useful to him.

Minutes passed and Ziva was still silent, apparently waiting to him to reveal the real reason of her convocation.

"I heard Ari has also been doing some travelling." She said, maybe opening the conversation towards another direction is a wise decision. But then again, judging from lightning reaction this particular name triggered, maybe it wasn't.

For the first time of this meeting, he turned to look at her and his gaze was showing : the mention of her half brother's name was angering.

"He is on a mission in the United States."

"Also preserving the Americans from messy deals? I did not know Mossad had accepted a political guardian angel position." She joked, but when she is met with absolutely no reaction she guessed the director's humour was now gone. He walked away from the window, approached his desk and sat down. Fully adopting the behaviour of an authoritarian figure.

"You will be joining him."

She frowned at his unexpected announcement, not quite understanding he meant. She knew better then ask for him to develop this information, but her interest was growing.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be joining him. I am sending you on an undercover mission with Ari in America. Your flight is booked and you already have an apartment rented in D.C" He said, as he retrieved a confidential file from a drawer of his desk.

She knew her father's rules: _do not ask questions_. Yet, right now she was too surprised to think about his guidelines. "Why sending me there so quickly? Couldn't officer Levi take the mission? It is-"

"No." He interrupted. "I need someone close to Ari, someone he trusts, to sure the mission goes down.. _smoothly_." He said. His additional details still did not enlighten her on the purpose of the mission, but it seemed she had no choice but to accept it.

"Well... If I am to join Ari on his mission, I guess I will be needing the inside information of his assignment to have the full view of what is-"

"No." He interrupted her again, her insistence on _knowing_ had to be ceased. Especially when dealing with Ari's initial assignment. She would not know about NCIS or Ari's spying. She would not know about his treason. If she did, she would not believe it, too foolish to accept anything frightful concerning her precious sibling.

"You will not not ask about his mission. Not to me, or to anyone within the agency, nor you will ask questions to him directly. You, _will not ask_. It is none of your business. Are we clear?" He snapped, his outrage finally bursting, the man's rage was rising from the very beginning, despite his attempt to camouflage it. His clear warning was threatening. But Ziva knew his terrorizing stare all too well, and did not give in, his warning was only confronted by her own temper.

"Then _what is_ , of my business?" She said, her voice rising.

"Ari. Your assignment is to.. keep Ari out of trouble." He told her, cautiously.

"Ari is not causing any trouble, is he?" She worried immediately, causing him to sigh, he was visibly irritated by it. Getting her to obey would not be simple, her preoccupation with her brother's safety would become a complication to the outcome of her mission.

Unless, the Mossad director took advantage from it.

"Let's rephrase it.. Let's say, you are to protect him." He suggested carefully, her understanding of what she thought her assignment was had to be manipulated. What he was demanding was so terribly deranged for father and so awfully atrocious to ask it to a sister. "Protection" was an implicit approach to suggest espionage, Eli was in need of firm evidence to incriminate his own son. Regardless of if it will be legal or not, Ari Haswari had provoked a man with a mastermind to play an evil game. The man of power was now well organized for his proclamation : _Play dirty and Mossad will play dirtier._

And it just so happens that in the middle of this, Ziva David was one pretty puppet with her string attached to both men. Each of them battling for her to be the fundamental pawn of their ruthless game.

"How do I protect him?" She asked, attentive. He smiled, it turns out maybe tricking her into his plan easier would than he thought.

"Once in America, you are to write a weekly report on your brother's activities, to inform us on his.. well being, if it looks suspicious, immediately communicate it to Mossad. Do not signal anything if it does not seem dangerous. We must limit the circulation of information between the United States and Israel, as a precaution." He instructed as he handed her the file of assignment.

She took it, opened it with slight apprehension. Something about this did not feel right. Her father, concerned about his children's "well being"? She scanned the words of the pages, searching for more detailed information, until a particular page got her attention.

"Who is Ebonnie Mafuane? What has she got to do with the mission? " She demanded, reading the full profile of the woman. Age, education, family relations, job, all that was to know about the woman was written.

"She is you." He replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are her, if you prefer."

"You are sending me undercover as a.. _librarian_ , in Washington DC?" She said as she analysed the made-up profile, stunned.

"Yes. I am providing you with a good environment to assure the success of your assignment. It's a nearly abandoned library in Quantico. Not to many visitors, leaving you the time to work and document the information needed for your mission."

"You are taking many precautions." She commented suspiciously.

"It is our country I am protecting. We would not want the Americans to question Israel motives by sending several officially declared Mossad officers to their country. Would we?" He exclaimed sternly. None too pleased of her doubtful criticism. She narrowed his eyes at him, no quite trusting his reasoning. But since she did not voice it, he continued his explanations. "The assurance of having cover up identity is an asset to your mission. We do need unnecessary turbulence by letting the Americans know Mossad is working on their soil. And I have built you a solid identity, I am delivering you the perfect set-up to succeed."

"I can see that." She says, taking in her future identity "Ebonnie Mafuane. Egyptian citizen. Educated in Ain Shams Universityin Cairo. Studied the faculty of language, got an English literature major to become librarian. And finally, moves to Washington D.C because she ' _always wanted to live in the land of Harper Lee_ '." She read with amusement. It seemed a bit much, all to assure Ari's security.

Her amusement was cut short, the Director already adding more instructions. "This is the longest undercover mission you probably have. This identity will be yours not just for a night, but surely for a couple of months. You need to gain the trust of the people surrounding you. Become acquaintance with your neighbours. Tell them enough about your life so you don't seem secretive but make sure they don't dig too deep. So you can be tranquil, continue to concentrate on your work. You will lead a double life, Ebonnie an ordinary woman working as en employee in a library and Ziva, working undercover for Mossad. And you must do it without looking suspicious. Are we understood?"

"I believe we are." She said untruthfully. She lied to end their conversation, but in reality, she did not see the point of this identity gibberish. And now, the one question was loudly buzzing in her mind : What has Ari done?

* * *

 _ **D.C – 33 months and 2 weeks ago**_

He knew about his half-sister's trip to the United States the following days. It caused him to act on his plan a little quicker than he had intended but hell, the fever of remaking his scheme was rewarding. Because it was the adrenaline that fascinated Ari, the tingle of the rush, the pure excitement that made him feel alive. And all too soon, it left him completely addicted, it controlled him, the thirst of vengeance had driven him all too deep in the disturbed aspects of his mind. He was taken too far, too quickly in his anger, and did not think, nor did he considered his actions.

America would be the stage of his revenge. And he had prepared his final plan so well that he could recite the lines of it that have been crafted in his mad mind - one by one.

And at the heart of his brain-sick play, one particular woman seemed to stand out. Caitlin Todd, had awaken his interest, picked at his curiosity, and had placed herself at the centre of his ploy.

His spying of NCIS for Mossad had lead him towards her, and his double work for Hamas had guided her to know him. Their tumultuous exchanges of words during his hostage attempt left him transfixed and she had played in his thoughts ever since.

Pity, he thought, she has to die for him.

Because she was the key in the grand scheme, the one character of his wicked play that would leave his audience wide-eyed. Act one was done, it was now time for the thunderbolt.

Her upcoming death would massacre the relation of NCIS and Mossad. An American agent killed by an Israeli spy - _Oh, that would be an unfortunate loss!_ His plan was so cunning, so unscrupulous, so well prepared, he thought it will be completely impossible for him to be held responsible. Abba had prepared him a troop of imbeciles at his feet, and one of them would go down for him.

He heard, from one of his associates, he had also pricked an interest. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had been apparently busy searching for his identity. Although, the old man's hunt was ridiculously funny, since Ari's real name could not be found in the United States, he was protected by the Israeli database. NCIS could scavenge all the information they wanted, his name would not be found. At least, not until the right person showed up.

* * *

 _ **DC – 33 months and a week ago**_

 _They should have doubted something was coming._

A week of work without one dead body calling, old cold cases had been put back on their desks - they all knew it was useless but still, Gibbs had yelled at them to do something. The boss man still seemed preoccupied with the Hamas terrorist, the mystery man that was haunting. But, with seven cold cases re-emerging and not one clue coming, the NCIS agents had simply abandoned, positive the murderers were probably extinct - fifty years after the first investigations started.

And now another day was passing, without one distraction for Anthony DiNozzo to be found. McGee had been engrossed in his geeky computer program for the past hour."A diverting game for a detective," he had said. Diverting? Yeah, right! For anyone who's definition of fun revolved around equations and stereotyped mobsters.

Kate seemed concentrated on whatever was in front of her, with her back to the rest of the squad room, she seemed to be passing one clear message - she did not want to be interrupted. And in the middle standing out, Tony was seriously considering counting flies.

Until one devious idea passed through his mind, because in this suffocating boring atmosphere, Kate Todd was always the perfect victim for Tony's amusement.

The calm was reigning in each of their offices, concentration could be read on his partner face, the perfect moment for Tony to come in crashing. He placed himself three centimetres behind Kate's ear, confident she's had no knowledge of his presence, too focused on her novel.

"What ya doing, Kate?" The agent jumped from her chair, Tony's laughter already filling the air.

"Idiot!" She muttered, a killer stare threw in his direction before going back to her reading, completely shattering his plan of fun bickering.

"What ya reading?" He insisted, his loud voice wholly invading her personal space.

"Sshh, I'm trying to concentrate." She said, her eyes still fixed on the page.

Deciding this might be the occasion to finally test his partner patience, he abruptly grabbed the book from her hands, seemingly awakening her exasperation.

"DiNozzo, give it to me!" She groaned, her body jumping from annoyance, an attempt to steal back her book from Tony's grip.

He, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing the woman alert and irritated. He started reading out loud the sentences, halfway threw a page before realising he couldn't make out one word that was said.

"What is this nonsense, this isn't English!"

"It's French, dumb-ass." She puffed in response.

He looked at her surprisingly, "But you don't speak French..."

"No, that's why I want to learn. Give me my book." She huffed, jumping a second time to reach her possession. And just like the first time, he quickly shifted it higher.

"Give... _it_ back !"

He ignored her request and tried to understand once more. He failed, who understood French anyway?

"Strange method, none of this crap is translatable."

"Oh dear god, Tony!" She finally snapped, "I read the book in English when I was younger, and since I liked the story I want to read it in French, see what I understand and to challenge my comprehension of the language. Now give me my book!"

He noticed the daggers in her eyes, and oh this was too much fun. He couldn't keep himself from pushing her buttons a little more.

"To challenge yourself, um... So, a sorta 'Into the Wild' vibe. You know, the movie where some delusional guy go lives in nature? Now, that's some challenge!" He rambled, noticing Kate's temper boiling up. "Who'd be crazy enough to do that! Can you imagine.. No pizza delivery, no hot chicks, no DVD players..."

And if her controlled breathing was any indication, he'd say he succeeded. Or at least, until _she_ was the one who mocked him.

"You know what, Tony? Why don't you go challenge yourself? Why don't you read a book? Go learn something, maybe you'd be less annoying!" She hissed.

"Hey! That's an unfair attack, do you know how much knowledge I have from Hollywood? Why don't you challenge yourself to watch a movie!"

His reaction made her grin, this could get interesting. "Do you want to make this a bet, DiNozzo?" She asked, a new found determination laced with a smirk to provoke him.

"What kind of bet?"

"Well.. let's say, I will... watch whichever movie you want. And you, read the book I choose! Quiz at the end to see you did their challenge properly. Loser...does the others paperwork for a month!" She said with confidence, finally snatching her book from his hands, her grin widening at his glare in response.

"Oh, you're on!"

And from afar, his video game now left alone, McGee watched his co-workers all intent, for once their quarrel seemed entertaining, and Kate's challenge was actually intriguing.

"Why did you decide to learn French Kate?" He asked her, genuinely interested in her study of French language – unlike one senior agent he knew.

"Yeah, why did you, Kate?" The agent in question repeated. Clearly it was impossible for him to shut it.

She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him. "Well, why not?"

With her dismissive response, Tony knew something was odd. She was not telling them her rightful motivation, and that's when he got it.

"Oh... wait... Wasn't there a marine you had the hots for who was _French_?"

Right on point Kate defended herself, "I didn't have the 'hots' for him." She said, accompanied by a hard stare.

"And you almost had me believing the challenge yourself thing!"

Kate stayed silent, unwilling to talk about her dating any more. Tony, though took the information with amusement.

"You know... seducing a French guy isn't that hard." He smirked, giving his friends dating advice was his field of expertise. Now was his time to share his knowledge. "You can just go up to him...sing him a little bit of _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_? And voilà! He'll jump in your bed in no time!"

"Talking from experience, DiNozzo?" A rough voice broke through. Without him knowing, Gibbs had entered the building and was now standing in front of him, smirking.

"Uh, Boss I was just... Um, long time no see, Boss! What have you been up to?" The agent baffled.

Gibbs merely walked off to his desk, leaving his senior agent and his awkward affair, turned to be visible from his whole team.

"Grab your gear, two dead bodies in Norfolk." From the flamboyant smiles that suddenly light up each of his agents face's, it sounded like the most beautiful news they heard that day.

 _Yes, they should have known._

This day had been too particular, too bizarre. The tranquil time had been a warning, "The calm before the storm" as they put it. The following events perfectly illustrating the meaning.

They should have known : _he was coming._

Gibbs, with his "famous gut" of his - couldn't he have guessed it? It was not the end of nameless Hamas terrorist. Surely he would have popped up again, when they least expected it. His fixation with Kate would inevitably lead him to do horrendous things. Well, bravo to him. Because when he came in crashing back on a rooftop, sending a bullet to penetrate their friend's head, sending her to the ground, _dead_. They couldn't say they expected it.

* * *

 _ **D.C– 33 months ago**_

They said grief took control of you, toyed with your reactions and took you threw five stages. Fives meticulously studied phases studied by the scientists. As if explaining them with words made it any easier to live threw. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. That was the path Tony was suppose to follow. And the facts may had been well defined in the book, but in practice his emotions were a bit blurry.

Denial. That phase did not last long for him. Because when McGee and him decide to pay a visit to the morgue, and it was Kate's corpse they pulled out, it's felt very much real. A little too real. As if the man that took his friend's life was standing just behind him, reminding him that he was still running free, completely disconnect of any regret. And quickly, the second phase was activated. Anger. The image of Kate's lifeless body remained in his head, one single bullet destroying Kate's face and the vision of horror was haunting, the one persistent nightmare which constantly kept him from any rest. Tony wanted to get the investigation started, to get things moving, the mystery man surely had started fleeing. Time was ticking. The man hunt had started.

His demand was answered the very next day. The new NCIS director, Jenny Shepard, assigned Special Agent Paula Cassidy to replace Kate. It was the first time Tony heard of the Jenny woman, and he knew that one must not stay narrow-minded on their first impression. But when she flatly announced the new agent was here to get this "messy mystery man affair sorted", he could not help it but give her hard stare.

He noticed Gibbs also looked at the woman bizarrely, before gesturing her to follow him in the elevator. They disappeared for twenty minutes, before each of them exit the lift angrily, with Jenny staring at Gibbs with regret, Gibbs furiously ordering them to find something, _anything_ on Kate's killer and the new agent not knowing where to place herself. Well, she was not new to everyone.

"Welcome to the team. I'm Timothy McGee" He said with small smile. He observed her with sympathy, but saw she, on the other hand, was more focused on Tony.

"Thank you. I'm Special Agent Paula Cassidy." She answered back, still not looking at him.

"I'd welcome you too, but you know, NCIS and their shenanigans, I'm pretty sure you are only here temporarily. It's only a matter of time before they find someone more suited." Tony intervened, eyes intent and jaw clenched.

She raised a brow in defiance. "Are you doubting my abilities as an agent, Tony?"

"You two know each other?" Asked McGee curiously.

"Oh probie, it's not an interesting story."

"Oh you don't think it's an interesting story Tony?" Paula challenged him, she turned to McGee, satisfying his curiosity. "Tony and I.. _dated_ , a while ago. It ended quickly."

"You're one of Tony's exes? Oh this is going to be fun." McGee laughed seeing the senior field's face : annoyed and partially scared.

"Well as long as she does her job as an investigator, there shouldn't be any problems. Right, Paula?" Tony said with patients. An effort, reminding himself of the initial reason of her visit, not to annoy him but to get the investigation started.

"I will do my best. I promise." She said more gently, also regaining focus on the work to do. To ease the pain of loss with justice. The morn of her new co-workers was present. McGee laughs, despite his effort, did not quite reach his yes. And Tony backing off so quickly was not usual. She should really get to work now, she thought. To get this grief-stricken team out of their misery. "I suppose this is my desk." She observed, approaching the now unoccupied desk.

"That's Kate's desk." Tony commented, eyes wide in horror.

Paula smiled in sympathy, "Kate's gone Tony. I'm sorry... We have to give her justice. That's why I'm here. And for that I need to able to do my job properly..."

He looked away, an effort to regain control on his voice. Kate's name automatically stirring up emotion. "Right. She's gone. That's... your desk now... I guess."

"Thank you." She smiled again, in understanding. She sighted, this would not be easy. She sat the chair, turned on her computer, with Tony still observant. His eyes were telling, the loss of Kate was still too recent, and her quick replacement was not welcomed. She looked around uncomfortably, trying to occupy herself until Gibbs came back to give them their orders. She open the drawers, searching randomly threw office supplies, until a... package, caught her attention.

A book.

"Tony..." She called puzzled, "There's your name on her book." She opened it, a paper falling from the pages. She picked it up, observed it and read out loud. "Describe the main character? What qualities does he possess?" She looked up at him confused. "It sounds like a sort of... test. Is it yours?"

He observed the book silently. "Our bet." He realized. He stood up, walked towards her desk, and took the book in his hands.

"I can't understand a word that's written." She said.

"That's because it's French."

"Kate spoke French?" She asked, surprised.

He chuckled drily. The conversation had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "No. She wanted to learn." Paula gave it to him, he took it with slight apprehension. As if this last piece of Kate would suddenly disappear. Slowly, he walked back to his desk. Sat on is chair carefully, and he turned threw the pages. As he read the question Kate had prepared with attention, he smiled to himself. Maybe, he could read the book after all, to complete their bet, he thought. He looked up again, contemplating his surrounding, their new co-worker now in front of him, instead of Kate. But for now, he put it away, concentrating on the present. They had a killer to find. A vengeance to plan.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **PS: Dédicaces aux français qui tentent de lire en anglais, pour vous remerciez j'vous propose qu'on regarde les Tuches tous ensemble. Aller, zoubi la mif!**


End file.
